


a little tied up

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, jeongin and seungmin are like his henchmen or smthin, jisung's a villian sorta, this is just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin accidentally gets held hostage by the town's local villain, who isn't all that much of a villain, now that he thinks about it.





	a little tied up

It's been a good week since Hyunjin moved into the city where he was offered an internship—well, might as well have been more the business busboy with the way the company seniors treated him—at a technical institute. And just when he decided to work overtime on his fifth consecutive day of work, his head gets slammed against a printer and is promptly knocked out for the next two hours. So now here he is, watching this (very, _very_ cute) boy, that’s probably some sort of villain considering his dumb elastic pants and his equally dumb looking mask, pacing back and forth in front of him. Hyunjin blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. Using his hands would have been great if they weren’t tied behind his _fucking back._

Noticing his frustration, the other boy sighed again, “Need help?” he asked, voice running through Hyunjin. “Sorry about this, I didn’t mean to get you wrapped up, but now that you’re here...” and then he laughed a little.

Hyunjin scowled. This was stupid as fuck,  why couldn’t someone else more important have gotten wrapped up in this?

The other boy sauntered over and raised his hand. Hyunjin flinched, thinking he was about to get hit, but the boy just fixed his hair away from his eyes with a small smile. “I said I wasn’t going to hurt you, do you not believe me?” he innocently asked.

“You slammed my head into a printer,” Hyunjin deadpans, and the villain raises his hands in defense.

“That wasn’t me, that was Seungmin and he’s a jittery guy. You can’t really blame him.” 

Rolling his eyes, Hyunjin looked away. Hostages were hostages for a reason. Hyunjin knew he was leverage. He didn’t know what the hell was going on or what the other was after, but he knew that if he didn’t get what he wanted, Hyunjin might as well kiss his ass goodbye.

A sudden beeping noise made Hyunjin raise his head, and he looked over to the see the villain pull out a thin phone and put it up to his ear.

“Hi, Jeonginnie!” the villain answers and drags the “ie” of the other person’s name. Was he cooing at someone over the phone?

“Don’t call me that,” a boy on the other line practically whines, “Jeongin! Just say Jeongin or people are going to think I’m some kind of baby.”

“But you are. You’re my baby,” the villain says in a voice as if he really is talking to an infant.

“Anyways,” the boy—Jeongin— sighs, “What did you need?”

The villain’s previous expression is immediately erased once he takes on a more serious attitude. His lips press into a thin line and pull back and, shit, were those fucking dimples? Hyunjin didn’t know how much more of this he could take, “I’m—” He paused, “I’m in a little bit of a situation.”

The boy on the other side of the line sounded a little more pressed than before. “No, it’s just that I have a hostage and the building’s surrounded, that’s all,” there’s another pause, “no, I’m not going to kill him, you know I don’t do that.” Somehow, that wasn’t relieving.

“But aren’t we villains?” Jeongin asks, “Like, I know it’s a bad thing to do, but isn’t that what we’re _supposed_ to do? Since we’re _bad?_ ”

“No. We’re sympathetic villains, that’s different.”

“What does even that mean? That’s not even a thing.”

“Just take care of this so I can get out of here, Jesus.” But he still sounded amused as he hangs up the phone.

“Don’t worry Hwang Hyunjin, I’ll let you go soon.” he smiled a bit and Hyunjin swore to god, the moonlight streaming in from the window reflected off his pearly white teeth. “I’m sorry you got caught up in this, but look at it this way, you might get promoted from internship.”

…Good point, but he still didn’t want to be here. And how did he even know his name?

“It’s too bad we didn’t meet somewhere else though,” the boy began again, “you’re kinda cute.”

Snorting, Hyunjin looked to the ground, trying to hide his blush because was this really fucking happening?

“We know you’re in there, we’re giving you one more chance to come out weapons-free and with the hostage,” boomed a bullhorn from outside, and a searchlight shone across the window, blinding the fuck out of Hyunjin while the other boy knew to look away. “Come out with your hands up.”

The boy's eyes suddenly light up, looking way to giddy especially in a situation like this, and practically runs to a window and slides it up just enough to stick out the lower half of his face.

“Can I make a request first?”

“What?” the man with the bullhorn responds.

“I—dammnit hold on—” the boy opens the window all the way up and sticks his entire head out, clears his throat, and prepares himself to use just a bit of his sonic screaming, “Let me make a request!”

“Tremor?

“Oh hey, Chan. I thought you had a day off?”

“I _did_.”

“Oh.”

“Alright,” the policeman sighs, “Hold your fire.”

Hold your fire? Right when there’s a villain practically out in the open with a hostage inside? This town is insane.

“What do you want, kid?”

Tremor (Hyunjin’s really hoping that’s his villain name and not his actual real one) ponders for a bit, “Hey you know those kinder eggs they made like way back? I want a year supply of those.”

“Those are banned. Smuggling them would be illegal.”

“Exactly!” at this point Tremor’s bouncing with excitement.

“Tremor, do you not know what they were banned for? They were choking hazards.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“I can assure you I’m not. And I’m only telling you this because I know you still have Esophageal spasms,” Chan warns, and he almost sounds like a concerned parent.

“Damn,” Tremor turns back to Hyunjin, “It’s true, my throat hurts a lot when I drink milkshakes too fast,” and immediately turns back to the window, “Is there anything else I can get that’s illegal that won’t harm me?”

“The reason they’re illegal in the first place is that they _will_ harm you.”

Tremor pouts, and before he can open his mouth again, his phone vibrates.

“I guess that’s my cue,” he mutters before sticking his head out once again, “Hey, I have to go so we can just leave this off for next time.”

Mouth dropping open, Hyunjin watched Tremor scurry for his things and head towards the fire escape. Was he just gonna leave him like— “Hey!” he exclaimed, “Are you just gonna—”

But Tremor laughed again and was right back at his side, throwing him off. “Sorry about that, I got so excited I almost forgot about you, don’t worry. You can go,” he said from behind him and Hyunjin shuddered because he could feel Tremor’s warm breath across his nape.

Smiling brightly (if the searchlight wasn’t enough to blind him, the smile was, damn), Tremor patted him once on the shoulder and jogged back towards the exit. “See you around, Hyunjin.” he waved before leaping over the stair rail. And then he was gone. The sounds of the front doors from downstairs opening should’ve flooded Hyunjin with relief, but instead, he was just sitting in the middle of the office room, baffled.

——

Still dazed, Hyunjin was on autopilot getting ready for bed. Damn, had any of that really happened? He shook his light gray blazer and just barely noticed a small slip of paper falling out. Knitting his eyebrows together, Hyunjin picked it up and flipped it over.

_Sorry about the whole hostage thing, I’ll make it up to you someday ♥_

He coughed a laugh. Incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i kinda wanted to make a chaptered fic with this prompt but right now it's just . nothing's coming to me so i'll just leave this here


End file.
